Digimon & Pokemon
by superjack100
Summary: After finding two mysterious crystals, Ash, Tai, and their friends are transported to a different world. A world where digimon and pokemon are banned and is being ruled by a dictator. Can they find a way to get back to the worlds where they belong?
1. The Crystals

**I got inspired to make this story by the game; Professor Layton Vs. Ace attorney(Which i'm still waiting to be released in America.) Pluse, i got inspired by a certain movie. You'll find out in later chapters. I don't Digimon or Pokemon.**

* * *

It was a warm and sunny day in the forest. A group of friends were walking through the forest. The friends were Ash Ketchum, Brock, Max, May, and Pikachu. Our traveling friends were still continuing their journey through the Hoenn region. Ash and may both had a goal on their trip. Ash was trying get enough badges so he can qualify for the Pokémon league for the region they're in. May Is trying to win five ribbons so she can take part of the Grand Festival.

Hours passed and soon the sun was setting. It was getting late. So the gang decided to camp for the night.

"Dinner Is almost ready,"-said Brock

Brock was in charge of dinner. Just like every time.

"Alright,"-said Ash

"Good, because i'm starving,"-said Max

" You can say that again,"-said May

While they were talking, a strong wind blew came by and the fire out.

"Oh-no,"- said brock.,"we can't have soup without fire."

"And nothing will keep us warm for the night,"- said May.

Ash then decided that he and Pikachu will go out and find some firewood. He told his friends and he and his Pokémon was off.

Ash and Pikachu were almost done gathering firewood. Ash was picking up big pieces of wood and Pikachu was picking up twigs. Whild Pikachu was looking for some more, a shine of light caught his attention. The light was coming from under a bunch of leaves. He put down the little twigs to see the object. Ash was already finished and called for Pikachu. Ash looked around and didn't see his little Pokémon friend. He walked around to find Pikachu. He then found him next to a tall pine tree. He told Pikachu that they had to go back to the camp site. He picked up Pikachu so they can go back. But then he saw they mysterious light. He set his Pokémon and the firewood down. He then brushed the leaves off,so he can see what it was.

There, sitting on the ground was a large crystal. About a seven inches long and 4 inches wide. It was very thick and opaque. It was also the color green. it was shaped like a hexagonal prism with hexagonal pyramids on both ends.

Ash wondered why this crystal was sitting here in the middle of the forest. He thought someone stole it and hid it here. Ash wanted to know more, but he and Pikachu need to come back with the firewood. So he had an idea: He put the crystal in the pile of firewood. Ash and Pikachu were finished and they then came back to their friends.

Brock lit back the fire with the firewood that Ash and Pikachu brought. While Ash's friends were getting ready for dinner, he put the mysterious crystal in his backpack. He then joined his friends for dinner.

Ash has found the most mysterious thing ever. But he wasn't the only one to find a crystal like that. But the other person wasn't in his world.

* * *

Tokyo is a city in Japan. Japan is known for making giant monster films. Tokyo once had some giant monster attacks. The monsters were called Digimon ( Digital Monsters). Some of the Digimon were good and the others were evil. The good Digimon were friends of some children:Tai Kamiya, Matt" Ishida, Sora Takeouchi, Izzy Izumi, Joe Kido, T.K. Takaishi (Matt's little brother), and Kari Kamiya (Tai's little sister). Those group of kids were called the DigiDestined. Those friends had partners who were Digimon. Now it's been only one year since the DigiDestined seen their digital friends.

Tai (The leader) hasn't had much things to do that day. Everyone he knew were busy. He was laying in his bed looking at the ceiling. His mother then came in and told him he should go outside and get some fresh air. Tai didn't want to at first. Then he looked at his mom ans knew he should listen to her. So he got up, put on his shoes, and left the apartment.

Tai didn't know what to do. He looked around to see what exciting things he can do. Nothing. He then decided to take a little walk in the town. He hoped something will happen.

Tai walked around the city of Tokyo for an hour and still nothing. He saw many buildings along his walk. Some big and some small; mostly big. They all looked new and futuristic. It seems like there's a new building almost everyday; now there was a new building being built. The new building was scheduled to be open on the fourth of june in three years.

Tai looked at the construction site for the new building. The Foundation was just being built. Nobody was there that day. Tai wanted to do something exciting and he believed he has found it. He decided to check the site out.  
Tai Searched the site and saw a Ladder the lead the to the ground. He found a flashlight and put it in his pocket. He then started to climb to the bottom of the construction site.

He was really glad he found something to do.  
He searched the foundation and saw nothing but dirt. But there was a lot of tools that the workers left: Hammers, shovels, screwdrivers, and more. He thought it was really cool how those construction builders get to work anywhere. He stacked around for a couple of minutes more and then decide to go home.

While going back to the Ladder, he saw something shining in the wall. He went to check it out. He saw the item sticking out of the wall of dirt. He pulled the mysterious item of the wall very carefully. It was revealed to be a large crystal. it was seven inches long and 4 inches wide. It was very thick and opaque. It was also the color green. it was shaped like a hexagonal prism with hexagonal pyramids on both end.

Tai could'nt believe what he found and became very interested about it. He wanted to know more about it, so he decided to take it home. He found rag and wrapped the mysterious item up and took it home.

But what tai didn't know. Someone else found a crystal like that. And he and the other founder will be pulled in an insane journey.

* * *

**It's a little short start, but this is my first Fanfiction story! R&R**


	2. The crystal's secrets

Ash and his friends had just eaten a delicious dinner made by brock. They were all full from eating the scrumptious meal. They were so full that they decided to look at the sky to pass the time. The group of friends saw many interesting clouds in the sky at sunset. Max then turned his head to see the sun was almost gone and the moon was starting to appear. His friends saw what has happen also. They then decided to go to bed. They rolled out their sleeping bags, got inside, and then dozed for a restful sleep. They were all sleeping soundly, all except for one: Ash.

The boy trainer was waiting for all of his companions to go to sleep. When the last of them started to snooze, Ash then got up quietly, put on his shoes and hat and went to his backpack,. He then unzipped the bag to retrieve the mysterious crystal. He grabbed the object and then sat down behind a giant oak tree to study the strange rock. He looked all over the crystal and saw nothing to tell him what it is and where it came from. Ash was so busy studying the rock that he didn't know that someone from the camp got up to check on him. The person stood behind the tree and said "Pika". Ash then gasped quietly and turned around to see who it was. It turned out to be his Pokémon friend Pikachu.

Ash was relieved that it was only his little, yellow friend. Pikachu then walked a couple inches closer to his trainer and then saw the crystal. The Pokémon seemed memorized. A couple minutes later, ash then knocked in some sense to the Pokémon. The boy then thought that Pikachu was staring at the crystal because it was so shiny. It was true that animals can be attracted to shiny objects.

Ash then whispers something to his little friend.

"I can't seem to find out what is this thing," He said softly. "I checked for markings, stamps, anything that will tell me what or where this thing came from."

Pikachu felt sorry for his friend, until he saw something on the crystal. Pikachu then tried to point at the crystal. Ash wondered what Pikachu was trying to do. He then found out that his Pokémon was trying to point at the crystal. Ash then checked the crystal to find something interesting. It was a round carving. There was nothing else. It was just a circle carved in. Ash was tempted to see why that circle was carved in. He lifted his finger above the circle for a second then pushed the circle on the crystal. Then in a matter of seconds, the crystal started to break apart into many pieces.

Ash then walked slowly back to the camp site and grabbed his backpack quietly. He then slowly went back to the giant oak tree to clean up his mess. Ash then opens his bag and then started to put the pieces in. When he was bout the put the last two parts of the now broken rock when he found something interesting. The two pieces seemed like they would fit. He then put the broken pieces together and they fit. Ash then tried to pull them apart but it didn't work. He then got the idea to make the crystal hole again. One at a time ash took a part of the crystal and stuck it together with the rest. In a matter of minutes the crystal was now one again. But it was a different shape. It looked like a 3D model of a cross. Ash and Pikachu weres amazed that it was a different shap before and another shape the next.

Ash held it up and wondered why the crystal was a different shape. But then something weird was going on. The crystal was glowing. Ash and Pikachu were puzzled. But before they could speak, there was a giant, green flash. The next second ash and Pikachu were gone. The crystal fell to the ground and broke into pieces again. The pieces then came together and became the crystal again, but in its original shape.

* * *

Tai ran back to his home after checking out the town. While he was there he found a strange crystal in the construction site. He didn't knew what it was really anyway. He was determine to find out the truth behind this thing. Tai was so curious that he didn't watch out for a car that almost ran him over.

"Watch it kid!" yelled the driver.

"Sorry," said Tai as he continued running.

While running, Tai stopped at the public library. He believed there could be a book on crystals that could tell him the answer of the strange rock. He then entered the building and walked up to the librarian. Tai then asked the librarian if there were any books on crystals. He then told Tai the section where books about crystals. He walked to shelves of the books that could answer his questions. He found a book with the names of different types of crystals. He then checked the book out and headed home.

When Tai came home, there was nobody home. He was satisfied that no one will interrupt him in his study about the strange crystal. He went to his room and locked the door so he won't be disturbed.

**Once Hour Later**

Tai tried a long time to find out what crystal was. But there was nothing the book to tell him the answer. There were different types of crystals in the book, but none of them looked like his. He then came to a conclusion that it was carved. But by who and how it did got underground. Tai believed that the owner of a jewelry store carved it. He then believed that someone stole the crystal and dug it underground for safe keeping and they forgot about it for a long time.

Tai then put the crystal in his hand and examined it. He turned it over and saw that a piece was missing. A diamond ship hole was on the crystal. He believed that a part of the stone broke off. He thought for a moment if he will go back and look for the missing part. He turned the crystal over again and saw a circle carved in the middle (**reminds you of something**). He believed that it was some kind of engraving. Was it a secret code or something? Tai was thinking for a minute until an idea popped up in his head. He put his finger above the engraving and pushed the circle. A second later the crystal broke into many pieces.

Tai couldn't believe that the crystal broke into many pieces. He didn't know what to do. He then decided to gather the pieces and take it back to the construction site where he found the thing. He went to the kitchen and found a plastic bag to put the broken crystal in. He raced back to his room and put the pieces of the crystal in the bag. He then left the apartment and raced down the steps to the parking lot. Tai was tired after running all those stairs. He then stood behind the dumpster to catch. He put the bag down to the ground and picked up two parts of the now broken crystal. Tai was upset that it broke apart. He didn't know why but he put the two pieces together. To Tai's surprise the stuck. He then grabbed another piece and it stuck. He kept putting all the pieces until it became a whole crystal again.

Tai was finished after putting the last part into the crystal. It was whole again. But it was a different shape. It looked a 3D model of a cross. (Remind you of something also?) Though it was a different shape, there was still a piece missing. Tai hold up the crystal to get a better look. But then something odd was happening. The crystal was glowing. But before Tai could say something, there was a giant, yellow flash. A second later, Tai was gone. The crystal fell to the ground and broke into pieces again. The pieces then came together and became a crystal again, but back to its original shape.

* * *

Ash and Pikachu were lying on the ground unconscious. Minutes later, they got up regaining consciousness. They then saw a boy on the ground. But the boy wasn't alone. There was some kind of little monster next to him and they were both unconscious. The two friends woke them up. The boy and the creature both Regained consciousness. The two looked at each other and they were both surprised to see each other. "Agumon?" asked the boy. "Tai?" asked the creature. Tai and Agumon looked at Ash and Pikachu. "Are you two okay?" asked Ash. "We're okay," answered Tai. Tai and Agumon got up and wondered where they were. "Where are we?" asked Agumon. Ash and Pikachu told them they didn't know where they were. The four looked around and saw a foggy village. They believed the people of that village could answer there question. But they didn't knew that they were about to get into a whole lot of trouble.


End file.
